Dead or Alive: Biju's Plight
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto needs to leave the village to keep his friends safe... how will he fare when he reaches the Mugen Tenshi village?  no pairings yet, Goofy/nice Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Dead or Alive: Biju's Plight

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

"You want to WHAT!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto who looked sheepishly at her.

"Well, since the village HAS been restored, I was wondering if I could take a leave of absence... to travel the world and to make Madara chase me and leave you guys alone for a while. Besides, I won't be able to grow if I don't experience new things," Naruto said to Tsunade.

"Why so sudden...?" Tsunade frowned

"Because if I wanna be Hokage, I need to expand myself... and being here... it will do no good for me... or anyone else. I will be putting everyone in risk" Naruto said.

"I...I see" Tsunade said considering the point to the blond jinchuriki.

"HOWEVER... this does not mean I like this. On the other hand, I understand your motives... fine, I will give you an open travel pass. You are free to travel anywhere and not be counted as a nukenin. In return I expect you to send summons to my office with a letter telling me what is going with you, alright?" Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a maternal look.

"So, where do you plan on going?" Tsunade asked.

"All around... since I found out I am not only a jinchuriki but a (possible) descendant of the sage of 6 paths, I got a lot to learn…" Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade sighed... but patted the blonde.

"Well then I will arrange the necessary papers for your departure... and this is an ORDER... report to me anything of significance... ok?" Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto.

"Sure thing Ba-chan" Naruto grinned. Tsunade sighed, she HATED that nickname.

"Get your gear ready... you are to leave tomorrow" Tsunade said.

Naruto smiled and left the office. He went to his apartment complex to get his stuff packed. Since it was going to be a rather long journey he opted for sealing his stuff in a scroll rather than carrying bags.

He decided to carry some instant ramen "Never know what kind of food will be available... better safe than sorry." After packing the essentials he decided to sleep... he had an early day tomorrow.

Naruto woke up the next morning. He pulled out his orange/red coat as well as something he got as a memento from his father, his white coat.

Naruto, already packed, walked down the road towards the Hokage tower, expecting a quiet departure. When he got there, though…

"Everyone! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You didn't think we wouldn't find out about this...did you?" Kiba said with his smirk. Everyone Naruto had met in Konoha... all his friends came over to bid him farewell.

Sakura gave him a few of her home-made soldier pills (Naruto discreetly threw them into the trash as Tsunade had gave him a much BETTER one... with actual taste), Lee gave him a pair of ankle weights (Naruto decided to seal them until much, MUCH later), a jar with an insect farm (guess from whom?), Hinata gave him a few ninjutsu scrolls she thought might suit Naruto due to his wind affinity.

"Guys... this is all so much" Naruto said.

"Well...we want you to take a piece of us to have along the way... but please do take care of yourself" Sakura said as she looked sternly at Naruto.

'Don't worry, I am pretty good at that" Naruto said with a playful smirk.

"Well Naruto, here are your papers so you can move around like me and Jiraiya could.

"Thanks ba-chan" Naruto said.

**BOOOoom!**

The floor had a gaping crater on it... with Naruto at the epicenter.

"M...Must learn not to put... foot... in mouth" Naruto groaned in pain.

**Minutes later**

Naruto looked once more to his village before he sighed. It would be a long time till he returned home.

"Goodbye, Konoha... this is not goodbye forever... just... until later" Naruto said as he looked at the gates and left to parts unknown.

**2 months later**

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He was wearing the same outfit but he was wearing a face mask like Kakashi... since he was very well recognizable due to his whisker marks.

"Man... where the hell am I? I haven't seen a city or village in days" Naruto said to himself as he saw a blur of blue coming his way.

"What the~?" Naruto said as he collided with the blue blur.

"Dah!" Naruto yelled.

"Hyaah!" a feminine voice yelped as they collided and tumbled around on the floor.

The person was dressed in a rather skimpy blue kunoichi outfit with copper-colored hair and deep brown eyes. But most importantly: She was on top of Naruto... and her panties were showing.

She blushed and covered herself, not that it helped since her outfit was revealing as hell.

Naruto blushed as he pulled himself up and then he found himself surrounded by enemy ninja.

"Wh-what's going on?" Naruto asked as he was confused at this development.

"Step away from the girl, she is to be executed" a girl with lavender hair and red eyes said.

"Sorry... but I can't just leave a cute girl to her doom like that" Naruto retorted as he pulled his kunai.

"Attack!" the lavender beauty shouted as Naruto smirked

Naruto wobbed and weaved around the attacks as he single-handedly fought the enemy ninja.

"Hey girl, stay behind me. Don't worry, I will keep you safe" Naruto said with an eye smile as the girl stared at the boy.

"Tch... so you had help, you traitor... no matter, I will deal with you myself," the lavender haired beauty snarled.

"Bring it" Naruto said as he smirked.

The girl jumped and attacked Naruto who parried her attacks with kunai.

She then moved her arms as she unleashed her ninpo. In response, Naruto unleashed his own "Kaze no yaiba!"

The attacks collided, and the girl was blown away.

"Hey... you better hurry up and run away" Naruto yelled as the girl then was shocked back into reality.

"Thank you" the copper-haired girl said as she vanished in a whirlwind of sakura petals.

"Damn it! She got away... this is all your...fault?" she said as she pointed at nothing but a cloud of white smoke.

"DAMN IT!" the girl yelled in frustration as the other ninja woke up. They weren't dead, just knocked out.

"Who... who was that guy?" she asked herself.

**Moments later**

The girl was running away, jumping from tree to tree.

"Hey there" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared of nowhere.

"Gyah!" she yelled in fright as she threw a kunai at him.

"AW SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he parried it with his own... and jumped up as another one flew.

"Sheesh, is that the way you thank a person who just helped you?" Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

"S-sorry" she apologized.

"So... what's the deal with you and the lavender girl?" Naruto asked.

"It's a rather long story" the girl said.

"My name is Naruto... what's yours?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kasumi... thank you for saving me" Kasumi said.

"No problem. Anyway, it looks like we've got plenty of time, so how about that long story?" Naruto asked.

Kasumi took a breath. "Well... I am a nukenin from my village... I ran away after... after my brother was incapacitated by a traitorous of our village... the clan decided to let him be... but I couldn't... because my brother couldn't move I decided to chase after him... and now... I am being hunted because of it," she said, and Naruto couldn't help hearing the melancholy in her voice.

"I see... I understand your need for revenge... I had a friend who is like that... but... what will happen after you took your revenge? Will your brother be back to full health? Will he feel happy about his sister tainting her hands with blood?" Naruto asked.

"I know... but this is something I must do" Kasumi said.

"Very well... but could you answer me one last question?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Kasumi said.

"Is there a town or village nearby? I need to find some food and shelter" Naruto said with a laughed sheepishly.

Kasumi blinked "S..sure... just head south-south east from here" Kasumi said.

"Thanks a lot Kasumi-chan" Naruto said with an eye-smile as he vanished.

Kasumi nodded and rushed off to make up for lost time.

"No... thank you... Naruto-san"

**With Naruto**

"South... southeast... well I hope is somewhere here" Naruto said.

Naruto then saw a wooden gates, closing the village was a tall wall made of wood. "Reminds me of Konoha," Naruto whispered to himself as he removed his face-mask and smiled.

"Wonder how I can get in," Naruto pondered.

Suddenly, he sensed 4 presences approaching. Reacting quickly, he took a battle ready position.

"Identify yourself... you are on Mugen Tenshin grounds" a ninja said as they surrounded Naruto.

"Uhmm... Uzumaki Naruto... I am just looking for shelter, I am a ninja traveling around," Naruto said.

"Show your papers please" the ninjas said in a business-like voice.

Naruto pulled his papers showing his identity and status.

"So you are currently a ronin-nin, eh?" a ninja joked as he pulled his mask down and smiled after this was over.

"Names Kuramata... nice to meet ya boy" Kuramata said with a smile.

"Hino is my name, welcome Naruto... to Mugen Tenshin grounds," they said as they opened the doors to the village.

It was a traditional looking Japanese feudal era looking village, there were huts and the like and there were even some restaurants.

"Wow... it looks so cool" Naruto commented.

"Really? I thought it looked a bit too old fashioned" Kuramata said.

"You just like the outside cause there is more stuff to play with" Hino said looking at his partner sternly.

"So... where do we go now? To meet the leader?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... but the leader isn't feeling too well... however he decided to see you either way" Kuramata commented.

They went to the biggest hut and opened the slide door, a young man, barely 23 was sitting on a futon, his face was a bit pale... probably cause he has been sick, his brown hair... colored similar to Kasumi's... but darker, then he was taken back, he thought he was looking at Kasumi... but he saw the lady was a tad older.

"Greetings leader of the Mugen Tenshin... I am Uzumaki Naruto, Ronin-nin wandering this green earth" Naruto said as he bowed.

The leader looked at him with a penetrating gaze, and then sighed... "Welcome to the Mugen Tenshin Village Uzumaki-san... you may stay here as long as you need" the man said "My name is Hayate... welcome Uzumaki-san... I must say your coming thought unexpected, is quiet... opportune, but we must talk about such things another time... I must rest... I am still sore from the attack we suffered" Hayate said as he was helped out by other ninja... the girl with the violet hair was there and Naruto went into full freak-out mode.

"_Oh man... please... don't look this way... don't look this way_" Naruto prayed

The girl looked at him... like he was a bug in a jar.

"Are... is something wrong?" Naruto asked feeling a bit nervous.

She blushed a bit as she glared a bit at him and then left.

"O~kay... that was weird" Naruto said as the older woman was chuckling a bit.

"Uhmm.. I am sorry... we haven't introduced ourselves..." Naruto said

"My name is Ayame, I am the mother of the leader of this village... and also.. the mother of the violet haired girl you just meet... her name is Ayane, and of the girl you meet on the forest" she said as Naruto shivered

"How... how did you know?" Naruto stuttered

Ayame stood up and smiled... and then pulled a long strand of brown hair from his person.

"A woman like myself is VERY observant of things like that, especially so for being a women and mother of two kunoichis and a shinobi" she said with a tender motherly smile.

"S...scary" Naruto said.

"That and I also noticed her strand of hair on you" she said with a sweet smile.

"How about I explain what is going on here?" Naruto asked.

Naruto sat down as Ayame handed him a cup of tea.

"The girl you saw before... her name is Kasumi... and she is my daughter" Ayame said "Also... by what I can tell... are you the son of Minato the Yondaime?" she asked making Naruto shiver.

She giggled "Don't worry, in here everyone is indebted to him... he was a good man and forged an alliance of sorts with the village, since he knew if something happened to himself and his wife he made plans for you along the way... you see... Kasumi... along with Ayane... they are to be your wives" She said with a smile.

"EEEEH~H!" Naruto bellowed in disbelief.

"The Sandaime sent a few pictures of your growth to us so they can see their husband... however because of my daughter's current status..." Ayame said with a sad look on her face.

"I see..." Naruto said while blushing... the old man had kept something like this from him...

"Furthermore... she is looking for the person who did this to her brother... Raidou..." Ayame said with anger brewing on her body.

"Is okay... maybe there is something I can do" Naruto said comforting the mother.

Naruto stood up and bowed as he walked around the village, he noticed that many of the females stole glances at him and some whispered... and even some blushed a bit.

After a while he found her.

"Yo!" Naruto said to Ayane.

Ayane blushed and looked at him with a glare "Sheesh.. .what's up with you? Hostile much?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"What do YOU want?" Ayane said looking at him crossly

Naruto looked around as the people seemed to avoid her...

"_Just like how they used to do to me_" Naruto mussed.

"So... what's go this villager's panties on a bunch?" Naruto asked her.

Ayane turned away from him.

"That bad uh?" Naruto said to her as he smiled.

"I know the feeling... believe me... I had it even worse than you" Naruto said

Ayane looked at him with fire in her eyes... how dare this punk talk like he knew her pain.

"I am a jinchuriki... so I know the pain of loneliness and isolation all too well" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"I... I see" Ayane said, this took her back... she knew a bit about it... after all those beings... they where treated as weapons... toll to be discarded at the drop of a hat once their life-span has been reached.

"Do I spook you?" Naruto asked

"Not at all... I am used to stuff like that" Ayane said.

"So... what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I am preparing myself... I am to go to a tournament... the traitor will be there and I have been tasked with taking her down" Ayane said

"Can... can I go?" Naruto asked

"W-What? Why would a newbie like you even want to? Besides... is by invitation only" Ayane said

"then I guess I am going to have to crash the party eh?" Naruto said with a foxy smirk

Ayane blushed but glared at him "Fine... do as you wish" she gave up as left to pack her things.

"Eh? You use a suitcase? Why not just seal it?" Naruto said scaring Ayane after appearing inside her home

"GAH! What the... how did you get in here?" Ayane shouted

"You left the door open" Naruto said deadpanned.

"And you just invited yourself in like that?" Ayane said as she glared the blonde.

"sorry about that" Naruto said as she scratched the back of his head

"So... when are we leaving?" Naruto asked

"**I **am leaving tomorrow... I don't know about you" Ayane said

"Great... I will go with you... don't worry... you won't even know I am there" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Fine... do as you will" Ayane said grumbling.

"Awesome... thanks a bunch" Naruto winked and left.

"That boy ain't right" Ayane said as she grumbled.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up early and looked around... he felt Ayane's energy and it was waking up

"Well... time to get to work" Naruto said with a smirk

Naruto entered Ayane's home and used a henge... and laid as a perfect Fuuma shuriken.

"_Time for a free ride... yeah!"_ Naruto thought with a smirk as Ayane put the shuriken on her back and left for the tournament.

"_Maybe I can meet _**_her_**_ again" _Naruto thought to himself.

And so Naruto left towards the tournament with Ayane none the wiser.

And so, Naruto's newest adventures begin... how will he fare in the Dead Or Alive Tournament?

Will he learn something there?

This and MUCH MUCH MORE next time on: Dead or Alive: Biju's Plight

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Dead or Alive: Biju's Plight

Chapter 2: Sneaking into a tournament

**Flashback 2 and a half weeks ago**

Ayame was looking at the person she was sharing a room with... she was NOT amused

"Now, I KNOW I said you could come... I also said I wouldn't care what you did... but... HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!" Ayame hollered.

The person she was yelling to had put his fingers on his ears to stop his eardrums from blowing off

"But Ayame-chan, I couldn't help it... it was this or I was going to be kicked overboard-datebayo" the person said.

And she couldn't do a damn thing because she kinda feels responsible for this... as it was her who suggested for him to find a way...

She, however, never would have dreamed that he would be able to use a genjutsu (not that she knew) and convince the captain that he was working in the boat...

However what she didn't understand was how the hell he found his way to her room.

"that's easy... I was with you the whole time... well... a bunshin that is" Naruto said as one of Ayame's bags vanished.

"Eh! What the!" she hollered "ninpo? What kind!"

"One of konoha's jutsus... Kage bunshin, with the addition of a henge" Naruto said with a smirk as some blood trialed from his nose.

The 'bag' had seen Ayame changing QUIET a lot, he was receiving the information from his bunshin after all.

"Eh?why are you having a nose-bleed?" Ayame asked

"Eh? Nose bleed?" Naruto the licked his face and tasted blood and then the images of the clone's memories went to his mind

"_WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU/I WHATCHING!"_ Naruto mentally shouted as he feel to the floor on his knees holding his head in dismay.

"Eh... are... are you okay?" she asked with a small cringe.

Naruto sighed.

"Sorry about that... I am back... so please just bear with me till we reach the port... I will get myself into the tournament and see if we can get the prize-datebayo!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Anyways" she said as she put her hand on her face to take calming breaths "what are we going to do with our current living arrangements?" she asked

"Uhmm... I'll sleep on the floor then... no sense on making you unconfortable since this IS YOUR room, right?" Naruto siad

"You are right... good night then" Ayame said as she jumped to her bed and covered herself.

Naruto had an anger mark on his forehead "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO SAY SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF: (Imitates Ayame with a cutesi voise) 'Oh please why don't we share the bed then?" OR SOMETHING LIKE "Go into one of the empty rooms" YOU MEAN BROAD-DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled angrily

Ayame however threw a couple kunai at him near his manhood, she glared at him "Keep quiet and let me sleep... or else" she threatened"

"Ha... HAI HIME-SAMA!" Naruto said as he looked at the blades a mere one third of an inch away from his manhood.

"_I... I am definetly not marrying her... she... she is worse than Sakura_" Naruto thought

**In Konoha**

"ACHOO!" Saukura violently sneezed

Sakura had been moody recently since Naruto had left... and she missed the idiot a lot...

However her recent "allergies" appeared when Naruto left

"_Shanaroo! Naruto If I find that you been behind my allergies I will beat you up!_" Sakura said as she shook her fist to the heavens... in the sky an Image of a smiling Naruto waving good-bye to Sakura in militant fashion was up there.

**Present time**

"All contestants for the DOA tournament we have arrived to the port in the principality of Monaco, get your passports ready in order to disembark!" the P.A announced.

"Oh? So how are you going to... get... in?" Ayame asked as Naruto jumped into the sea.

"Of course... only he would think of swimming..." Ayame said as she went in and took her stuff with her.

She missed Naruto walking on top of the sea water as he looked for a nearby beach to get in...

He was greeted with a rather sight that Ero-sennin would kill for.

A beautiful young girl with fair skin and long black ebony hair that reached to her elbows, she was wearing a beautiful swimsuit with sakura petal prints. She was thankfully asleep.

Naruto walked in the sand he stopped to admire the beautiful young girl... Naruto blushed... and then shook his head.

He pushed the umbrella open and it cast a shadow on the girl.

"OH! I got to meet with the organizer of the tournament! Maybe she would let me in" Naruto mussed as he pounded his fist on his palm.

He ran out looking for the woman he heard about...

Only... he didn't know how the woman looked like... or where she was right now.

As he ran trough the streets of Monaco he accidentally bumped into another kid... roughly his same age, he had short blond hair and a girlish looking face, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with a hoodie... it had the number "11" in it on his left side.

"Ah... sorry! I am in a hurry!" Naruto apologized as he rushed away.

The boy got up and sighed "the locals are so rough nowadays" the boy said.

As he picked himself another man with white hair came in with a rather large bottle of booze "Eh? Eliot? What are you doing here?" the man said

"The same can be said for you, but it would be rather silly since we both got THAT, Brad" Eliot said

"Eh... you are right... we have been invited after all" Brad said as he smirked.

"Need help finding the hotel?" Eliot said looking at the man.

"Yes... I am so wasted right now that I can't tell up from down" he said as they both laughed...

Since they both knew he wasn't drunk... there was a LOOOOOOONG way before that.

Naruto looked everywhere... he was looking for an multimillionaire in a city basically full of them...

As he ran he passed by a woman with white hair... she heard the boy say the name "Helena"...

As of yet this woman was looking at the participant lists and this boy was not on em... so there is only a reason why he would be here...

He would be the "assistant" they hired to keep an eye on her as to not cause so much collateral demage...

Honestly, why can't people just let her have her fun?

"Boy... you looking for Helena Douglas?" the lady asked.

Naruto had trouble keeping his eyes up, what is it and the women in here being overly sexy?

"H-hai... miss...?" Naruto asked

"You can drop the miss... call me Christie" She said with a smile that for some reason reminded him of Anko.

**Later that night**

"Anoo... Christie-san... why are we scaling this building with a rope in the middle of the night?" Naruto asked

He could just scale it with chakra... no need for such runabout method.

Still he obeyed.

They climbed on top of a rather big and fancy hotel...

"Say, you sure where this is where Helena will be?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... according to intell that is... then again those guys always screw up with the targets" Helena said

Thye got to the roof and then broke into the hotel...

After they got into the front door of Helena's suit something rung in his head...

"_Wait... target?_" Naruto thought.

Naruto twirled around and hit Christiewith a powerful kick... Christie was shocked by the sheer power the attack had, Naruto pulled a kunai out.

"Oi... I don't know who you are... but I am not going to let you use me to kill a woman-dattebayo" Naruto said.

Christie shot out and attacked, her attacks reminiscing of snakes attacking in the way she moved.

"Yesh, you're pretty dangerous... why are you after Helena-san!" Naruto asked as he was struck once more, this time he was blown trough the door.

Naruto crashed into the suite and broke a few furniture and vases, Naruto then rolled a bit on the floor and coughed as the strike went to his trough.

This girl was striking to kill... and she was good.

Naruto jumped out and attacked, he couldn't use bunshin here.

"Rahh!" yelled as he attacked Christie with his powerful blows in a styless fashion... all power no style or grace.

"What's with all the racket!" a voice yelled

A beautiful female came out of another room, she had a towel on her, it was hugging her contours quiet nicely

"Ok, seriously... what's with the women being top-heavy around here?" Naruto asked, only to receive a kick from Christie.

"Well then Lady Helena... are you ready to die?" she said as she pulled a knife out.

She jumped out to attack... as she was about to skewer Helena a hand pulled her out of the way as he received the knife on the other.

"NOT ON THIS LIFETIME LADY!" Naruto then balled his fist and punched the woman on the stomach sending her back until she got into the hall.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Helena shouted.

"SHUT UP AND GRAB HOLD OF ME!" Naruto yelled as he scooped her up.

She grabbed him as he jumped out of the window.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!" Helena shouted

Naruto's feet connected to the building's wall and skidded and came to a short stop after reaching the 10th floor (They where on the 30th floor)

"H-HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Helena shouted in schock.

"No questions... we got to get out of here" Naruto said as he ran down the wall with Helena on tow.

*PSH PSH*

Naruto felt a burning gash on his face as Helena felt something warm hit her face...

Blood... it was blood.

"OI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Helene shouted in concern.

"Don't worry... we are getting away!" Naruto promised.

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE... I AM WEARING NOTHING UNDERNEATH THIS!" She yelled

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!" Naruto yelled back... he jumped as he saw Christiegrinding her teeth in frustration.

Naruto ran over the roofs until he came to a stop.

"Hey... are you alright Nee-chan?" Naruto asked

She nodded...

Naruto pulled a scroll out and it exploded leaving a coat and some orange pants, he turned around and without looking at the woman handed them to her.

"Wear this, you will catch your death of cold otherwise" Naruto said blushing a bit.

"Ah... uhmm... yes, thank you" Helena said as she put one leg at a time into the pants and covered herself with the coat.

"Are you... erm... decent?" Naruto asked

"Yes... thank you" Helena said...

Naruto turned around... the woman was trembling a bit.

"Say... you are Helena Douglas...right? President of DOATEC? The one hosting the DOA tournament?" Naruto asked

"Yes... that would be me" she said "_Thought I am just a figure head since I got almost no real hold in the company thanks to the bastard Denovan_"

"I was wondering... might I participate in the tournament?" Naruto asked

Helena was taken back, she was sure he would ask for money or something like that... not that she wouldn't give him... he did a fine job... except for taking her basically naked.

"I think that could be arranged... be careful... since you stopped that woman from killing me, I have no doubts she will target you" Helena said

"Meh, I wanna see her try something... I will teach her not to mess with me-datebayo" Naruto said with a smirk.

Helenea then remembered that smile...

**Flashback... Helena age 4**

As she was with her mother on their performance in the opera...she was there saying goodbye to an old friend of her mother's, she had been protecting her for a while, as they had hired her to do so, but they developed a bond close to be like sister, even if their mannerisms where from different classes.

"Take care Helena-chan... you grow up big and strong and maybe you can meet the boy I will be having" a lady with red hair said

"Ok I will Kushina-nee!" She said with a energetic nod

"Then is a promise-dattebane!" she put her pinky out as little Helena shook on it.

It was the last time she would ever see her... and 3 months later her mother was assassinated.

She also never knew that a few months later that woman would given birth and her son used to contain something so god-damn awful.

**Flashback end**

"Hey... Helena-neechan?" Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of her

Helene gasped but regained composure.

"So anyways... I got to get going... I need to find a place to stay" Naruto said.

"Wait... since you are a contestant now... you can stay at the hotel where they are all gathering, I will give you the address" Helena said as she wrote on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks a lot Helena-nee... I will be leaving now" but before he could leave... Helena grabbed him by the leg and he tripped.

"Can you do me a little favor... please?" Helena asked

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"I have a step-sister... do you think you can protect her? She will be targeted by bad people and I need someone to take care of her... since I can't be always by her side... can you do it?" Helena asked

"Does she got a name?" Naruto asked

"Kokoro" She said

Helena told him she would send someone with a picture of her, to relax for the night and get ready, the tournament would start in 2 days.

Naruto then grabbed Helena and jumped into the night sky... they landed in a plaza with a fountain... Naruto gently put Helena down.

"Take care Helena-nee" Naruto said with a smirk as he vanished.

"He looks like a ninja... Mugen Tenshi perhaps?" Helena questioned.

With that said Helena went to her fallback hotel... she was sure that detestable woman would attack her so she made other reservations.

She briskly walked towards the new hotel.

**With Naruto**

"AAHH..." Naruto was shocked... the hotel was luxurious... it was too much, even he ever set foot in a place like this... it reminded him of the palace he went to when he was younger...

The concierge was hesitant at first... but after confirmation he was escorted to his room...

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"This... this is my room? Are you sure there isn't an error?" Naruto asked

"I assure you there is no error... if you need anything please use the phone to call for room service... we will bring anything you would like to eat" the concierge said.

With that he left.

Naruto blinked, he even tried to break the illusion (There was none)

He touched the bed... it was soft and warm.

Naruto then touched the bedsheets and covers...

"SOFT!" Naruto exclaimed

He then went to the shower... it was fully stocked with anything he would need.

He took a warm shower... and relaxed as the water soaked away the grime and dirt.

After that he put on some Pjs (courtesy of the hotel) he covered himself to sleep...

It would be a long day... he needed to get familiar with the city tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up... is the first time in ages he didn't need help of any sort... he felt energized.

"This bed is awesome! I should get one before I leave"

"Mr Uzumaki? I received a letter for you..." someone said as they knocked on the door.

They slid it in, Naruto opened the envelope and saw the picture... "now where have I seen this girl before?" He mussed.

Naruto left the hotel in a rush... he then found an empty alley and made an all familiar handsing.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he yelled... the alley was now riddled with Naruto clones

"YOSHA! Now all of you explore this place and dispel once you learned what is needed..!" Naruto said.

"YES BOSS!" They all jumped away.

"Okay... you two... look for this Kokoro girl and keep tabs on her, do not let her see us and keep her safe" Naruto said.

"ROGER!"

"and you... keep an eye on Helena-neechan... she could be in danger if that crazy chick comes again" Naruto said.

"Yeah, she reminds me too much of Anko that is scary" a bunshin said.

With that being said they vanished.

"Well with that being said... I wanna see the beach... I didn't get a chance to relax or enjoy it cause I was trying to get into the mainland"Naruto said as he changed to his swim trunks.

With that he went towards the sound of the waves and the ocean smell

Naruto looked around and found the beach... there where many good looking women in there... but what caught his eye was...

"EEEH! Kasumi/Naruto-san!" they both said as they pointed at each other in shock at seeing each other in such a place.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"ah... well... I am a participant on the DOA tournament...I was the winner in the first and third one" Kasumi said as she sat down and relaxed on the towel she put on the sand.

Naruto sat next to her... he wanted to get to know her before marrying her... it was set up by his parents beforehand... but he still had the choice of going through with it or not.

"Really... then it must be really good... you are really strong ne?... I wanna see how strong you are... in the tournament that is" Naruto said with a smile.

She smiled... but then realised something "Naruto... you... you are..."

"A new contestant, yeah I had to do a little favor... but I wanna see where I stand next to the strongest" Naruto said.

Kasumi smiled... he would be really strong but he was still such a kid... not that she disliked it... but he was so nice and goofy, like an inverted image of her brother.

Naruto spend a lot of time with her, hearing her stories and he saying his own... though they where ninja's their techniques and skills where vastly different. They put more emphasis on taijutsu, and developed great ninjutsu... but nearly no genjutsu at all...

It was like Naruto in a way... except that his ninjutsu was on class S... there would be around mid A.

And also Naruto's destructive powers with the kyuubi's cloak and senjutsu could not be counted off.

After a few hours all of Naruto's clones dispelled and Naruto passed out on the beach... Kasumi took it as him just taking a nap, so before she left she knelt down and her face hovered near his...

"Thanks for rescuing me that time..." she whispered as she gave him a kiss in the forehead.

It's so sad that he would never remember it...

Chapter end.

Sorry this chapter was short… I hope you like it nonetheless, please review it, I will be making pics for this fic soon XD


	3. Chapter 3

Dead or Alive: Biju's Plight

Chapter 3: Meeting the contestants

Naruto spend some time on the hotel...

He meet someone rather... unique.

And made a new friend...

However all friendships he built up first start on their most basic level...

A confrontation.

It all started in the morning...

Naruto woke up early that day to look at the mall and shopping centers around the hotel area...

needless to say, they where gigantic.

Naruto was taken in by all the shiny and expensive stuff... sure he could buy a couple of things there (thanks to ero-sennin leaving a rather... sizable inheritance), he however was just "window-shopping" around.

He enjoyed the music that came out from the stereos on the mall...

Until he heard a rather inharmonious sound of a window glass breaking.

Naruto saw a pasty-pale young man fly out of a particular store, it had a couple life size posters and a standee of a beautiful young woman making a kissy face at the camera, there where a few others there as well.

The person responsible for the act was a rather large muscle-bound man, he had his shades and an American bandana around his head.

He was angry as hell for some reason and a crowd started to form around...

"An' where d'ya think _yer _goin', maggot?" A thick Texas accent choked the large man's words.

The second man stuttered with fright. "I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Armstrong…b-b-but I'm just an employee, I'm not responsible for…"

"Responsible… RENSPONSIBLE FOR WHAT? THIS?" The large man unfurled a poster that he held. The same blonde woman was on it, only this time, she wore no swim suit. One arm was over her large breasts, her other hand going through her hair. She had turned herself sideways to keep her lower area from showing. She was making a kissy face and winking at the camera.

"Ya got some nerve, selling these here dirty pictures of my sweet, lil' girl." Mr. Armstrong roared. "I otta break ya in ta little pieces and fertilize my lawn with ya." He then ripped the poster in half and tossed it to the ground in disgust.

Mr. Armstrong never heard the collective groans and disappointed murmurs of the men nearby when he destroyed the poster.

"Mr. Armstrong, please!" The clerk said waving his arms in front of him. "I don't run this store, I just work here, if you want you can talk to the manager when he gets in, but until then, there's nothing I can do!"

Bass loomed over the small man, his hands clenched into tight fists. Sure he could beat the man into a pulp, but as he pointed out, that would not solve the problem.

The way his daughter was acting drove him on the brink of madness. Flaunting her beauty around like some floozy, it broke his heart. He was glad her mother was not around to see this.

He needed to blow off some steam. A good, old fashion throw down always did the trick. But, damn it, his wrestling matches were not until tonight. His teeth gnashing against each other were becoming audible.

He saw red. No. He saw an orange coat.

He focused his attention to a young blond boy... not nearly 18 who looked up at him with steel in his eyes.

Naruto remained collected as the large Texan towered over him. Bass sure was big, but he was not about to let himself be intimidated, he faced bigger things when he was 12 afterall

"Nothin'." Naruto said. "Just wonderin' how an strong person like you would abuse of the weak... you are pathetic"

The crowd gasped in awe and horror, no one EVER dared to talk to Bass like that.. not even full grown-ups.. yet a kid had some balls to go and say so in his own face.

The crowd gasped as Naruto fell into the wall behind him, blood oozing down his face.

"That shut yer trap, didn't it boy?" Bass sneered. "I'm surprised yer head didn't crack open."

Naruto coughed a laugh. "A headbutt? Now that's just dirty... and plain unoriginal" He pushed himself off the wall and waltzed up to the 'bad boy of wrestling'.

"That was jus' a love tap compared ta what I usually dish out, but if yer gonna cry about it…" The bearded man grinned and pointed to his chin. "I'll give ya a freebie ta even things out. C'mon, boy, gimme yer best shot!"

"Ok." Naruto said, returning the grin

A heartbeat passed.

Naruto pushed some of his chakra into his fist and stored it there... he then lashed out and struck Bass square in the jaw. The large man somersaulted in the air and rotated 3 times before smashing into a vending machine. Candy bars and potato chip bags rained upon the tile floor.

"Unlike you oji-san, I don't hold back for nobody... only friends" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Bass staggered to his feet and rubbed his throbbing jaw. The grin was still on his lips. "Not bad, son, not bad at all."

"Now I'm surprised." Naruto joked. "The guys I hit like that go to the E.R for a few months."

Bass looked at the Blond-haired man for a moment before busting out in laughter. "Now that's what I like ta hear! It's been 'while since I met someone outside the tournaments who can talk big _and_ back it up!" He stood to his full height. "You an' me, boy, we're gonna have a match, right here, right now!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. This guy obviously had one too many blows to the head.

"Look pops, why don't we call it good and go our separate ways? There's a girl I hafta meet back at WHOA!"

Naruto barely managed to avoid the large fist aimed right for his head. He retreated further as Bass pressed on, unleashing blow after blow. His space ran out when his back hit the same wall he crashed into earlier.

"I gotcha, boy!" Bass bellowed, throwing his entire weight into his next punch.

The young ninja felt the strike brush past him as he sidestepped away. Naruto rolled off the wall and turned himself to his self-appointed opponent. Amazement etched his face when he noticed that Bass's arm was halfway in the wall, jinchuriki or not, had Naruto not moved away, his head would have burst like a water balloon with that hit.

"So he is serious." Naruto thought. "Damn. And I thought that wrestling garbage you see was faked."

Bass whipped his arm out, sending fragments of what was once solid concrete into the air. "Yer quick, boy. I'll give ya that."

The crowd around them began to talk.

"Dude, check it out! Some dumbass's fightin' Bass!"

"That guy has to be retarded or sumthin' to go against him!"

"Kick his ass, Bass!"

The rest became jumbled as Naruto began to tune them out.

"Not to hard to guess who the crowd favorite is." Naruto thought. "Oh well."

Bass slapped his biceps. "Petal to the metal!"

The crowd, of course, roared with delight. They were eating it all up.

With a battle cry, Bass charged at Naruto. The Blond-haired boy could swear it sounded like stampede was heading right at him. He rolled out of the way before he was steam-rolled by Bass. A decorative tree that was unfortunate enough to be in the wrestler's path became splinters.

"Damn!" Naruto thought. "This guy fights like a bulldozer!"

Bass slid to a stop, turned around, and charged again. Naruto sidestepped…only to be caught by the man's outstretched arm, a clothesline move. Naruto flipped and landed with a thud.

Before the fallen ronin-nin could tell his body to move, two huge hands grasp the sides of his head, yanked him up to his feet, and roughly shoved him away.

"On yer FEET, boy!" The Texan yelled. "We ain't done yet!"

Tina let out a sigh and tossed her hair. What a disappointing day. She had visited five malls and not one store had the new 'blazing fire' red lipstick. Even with her perks as a superstar, she could not get ahold of the hottest cosmetic this season.

"Too bad, too." She thought. "It woulda went great wit' some of my outfits."

Thinking about where she should try next, she noticed a large crowd that had gathered near the mall's most popular clothing store. Certain voices began to pierce the buzz that hovered around the gathering.

"Dude, check it out! Some dumbass's fightin' Bass!"

"That guy has to be retarded or sumthin' to go against him!"

"Kick his ass, Bass!"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Dammit Daddy, why can't ya be civil when yer out in public?"

Deciding to see what her over-protective father was up too, she shoved her way through the crowd. People were too enthralled with the fight to notice the multi-talented woman.

Tina finally managed to see her father and a young man in a red coat dukeing it out in the middle of the mall.

She began to fume at the sight of her own parent acting in such a brutish manner in front of so many people. No doubt this would hit the news and the tabloids. It would be quite a mess to clean up.

She pushed forward, hoping to put a stop to the fight before the other man got hurt and…

Tina paused when the man broke free of Bass's attempted German Suplex with an elbow to his face. He then unleashed a short barrage of punches followed by a right hook and an axe kick that sent the wrestler to the ground.

Of course her father was on his feet in an instant, but still…was it her imagination, or was this stranger actually holding his own? How? The man was a twig compared to the opponents Bass usually fought in the ring. The only other people who were on the same level as him were herself and the other DOA tournament members and she did not remember seeing him there.

So who the hell is he?

"Blond hair?" She noticed. "Is it the little boy... whatch you ma call it... Eliot?" She wondered.

Despite these random thoughts, she watched the battle between the two men closely.

Naruto launched his foot at Bass's stomach, but the wrestler countered with a vice grip on the jinchuriki's leg. With one swift motion, Bass yanked Naruto off his feet and began to swing him around like a sack of potatoes, making him completely at the mercy of the infuriated Texan.

Mercy was not something Bass was known for. He released his grip and Naruto plunged into the window of the same store where Bass had his 'disagreement' with the clerk.

Glass showered the inside of the store. The sound of shelves falling over and a variety of merchandise breaking filled the ears of all present.

The clerk let out a moan. "Oh, man. My boss's gonna _kill_ me!"

Tina shook her head. _"Nice one, daddy. Now yer tossin' guys inta windows._" She reached into her purse for her cellphone to call an ambulance. "_If we're lucky, jus' maybe the guy won' sue us._"

The female wrestler dropped her phone back into her purse at what she saw next. The boy leaped through the broken window without so much as a scratch on him. That was impossible. He was just thrown into a store full of breakables. He could have been cut to ribbons.

"I hope you brought your wallet, jii-san." Naruto said, brushing the lose glass fragments from his coat. "Cause I ain't payin' for that."

Bass blinked in amazement. He expected the Blond-haired loudmouth to be covered in cuts and blood. He quickly regained his wits. "Yer a tough sonuvabitch, ain'cha boy?" he said with a chuckle.

Naruto readied himself as Bass prepared for another assault.

"STOP!"

A lone voice broke through the clamoring of the crowd, along with a young girl that raced in-between the two men.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kasumi pleaded. "You're acting like children!"

Naruto blinked "_But... I am technically a child"_

The crowd fell into a hush, amazed that such a petite girl could stand up to the hulking Bass and his mysterious young opponent that seemed insusceptible to harm.

Bass, on the other hand, barely noticed her, as his attention was focused on his opponent. "Outta the way, girl! This here's a fight between here _men_!"

Kasumi gave a stern look to the professional wrestler and remembered something her mother once told her. A man's pride might cause him to get into fights, but it can also be used to make him stop. "Armstrong-san, I would have expected more self control from a man of your age."

Bass stewed with his frustration for a moment before heaving a sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl had a point.

"All right, y'all" He spoke to the crowd. "Show's over."

The crowd remained, still absorbed in what was unfolding.

"I SAID GIT OUTTA HERE!" The blonde-man roared.

With a jump, the bystanders quickly dispersed. They heard enough stories about Bass and his temper to know when to give him his space.

This was such an occasion.

"Kasumi? What are you-?" Naruto said confused.

"I was looking everywhere for you... I wanted to treat you for something for helping me" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Ermm... uhmm... sure?" Naruto said being weirded out since he was not used being pulled out of a fight... at least not like this.

A large shadow fell over the teen, she spun around to see Bass looming over her and Naruto. The wrestler had a serious look etched in his face and his large arms were folded over his chest.

Worried, Kasumi positioned herself in front of Naruto, not so much as to protect him, but to keep a second brawl from occurring.

It came as a shock when Bass threw back his head with a hearty laugh.

A large hand was thrust into Naruto's face.

"Put'er there, boy!"

The young ninja gave a skeptical look to Bass, his outstretched hand, and then to an equally baffled Kasumi..

He smiled

"Oh, what the hell." Naruto decided and took Bass's offering hand.

The ninja almost yelped when his hand was seized in a death grip by the older man and pumped mercilessly.

"I gotta hand it to ya, boy. I've faced off against alotta guys in my life, but _yer_ the first one ta walk away without so much as a black eye! You earned my respect!"

"Yeah." Naruto replied while pulling his arm back before his new friend shook it out of its socket. "Right back atcha."

Bass laughed again, and finally took notice of the girl that broke up the fight. "Hey, I know you. Yer that Japanese girl from the tournaments. What was yer name again, Kasumi?"

"Yes." Kasumi spoke, relieved that she had put an end to the senseless violence. "How have you been, Armstrong-san?"

"Well I'll be, a youngin' that's actually polite! I thought those days were long gone." Bass joked. "I'm doin' fine. Course I might be better if you could teach my daughter to be as well-behaved as you!" Another interlude of laughter followed. "Say, is this fella with ya?"

"This is Naruto." She introduced. "He's a… friend."She blushed at bit and looked at the floor

"Really?" Bass sounded intrigued. "Say, ya'all wouldn' happen ta be on a date or anythin'?"

Kasumi flustered and stared at the ground. "Uh…I guess you could…Um…"

"Damnation!" Bass slapped his hand over his eyes. "My apologies, little missy. Guess I sorta ruined it for ya."

"It's ok." Kasumi reassured. "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"No, no, no." Bass pressed on. "I screwed up royally and I need ta make it up to ya'll." He placed a finger on his temple as he tried to brainstorm. "I know! I'll take ya'll out ta eat, on me!"

"That's quite alright, Armstrong-san." Kasumi said. "We were just about to go to eat."

"Oh really?" Bass asked. "What did ya'all having?"

"I wanted some ramen" Naruto flatly replied, seemingly bored with the conversation "And myself was going to have a salad" she said.

"A SALAD! RAMEN!" Bass looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack. "Missy, that ain't food, that's food _for _food!... and yours... YOURS NO BETTER!"

In one swift movement, Bass placed his muscular arms around the two. "C'mon! I know uva steak house that'll blow ya away!"

Tina watched with amusement as her father lead, or perhaps the correct word was dragged, his two new friends away, ignoring Kasumi's reluctant talk with his in-depth description of the food at his favorite restaurant. The other boy looked a little irritated by Bass's arm around the shoulder, but did nothing to remove it, he was later chuckling at the situation... like he gave up and went with the flow.

The blonde star smiled. "That lil' Japanese girl sure has guts. But then again, she always did." She remembered how many opponents had underestimated the kunoichi.

Her small frame belied her true strength, both physical and spiritual.

And the boy with blond hair was definitely no rookie in fighting either.

He even seemed to have impressed her father too, something that very few had managed to accomplish... not considering his age.

"I wondah who that fella is?" She thought.

Before she could go further, her digital watched beeped.

"Dammit!" Tina cursed. "I only gots time t' go t' one more mall before I have t' git ready for my matches tonight!"

She fumed back to her red sports car, the fight in the mall already gone from her mind.

**Stake House**

"now this is wha you can call food!" Bass said as they waiter brought a large skillet with various meats and veggies.

Naruto used the fork and knife with a high degree of clumsiness, as he was used to his original homeland's utensils (chopsticks).

"what's da mattah boy? Yer not used to dah westahrn way of eating" Bass said with a hearty laugh.

"Something like that..." Naruto said with a slight embarrassing chuckle

Kasumi was content with the vegetables and looked at the two men talking about food, Bass and Naruto were on a stand-still about the best food.

Bass said it was meat, Naruto said ramen.

Then they came to an agreement.

Ramen with lots of meat.

Kasumi chukled a bit, the two of them thought with their stomachs a bit too much.

"AH, Bass-san, Naruto here is a new entry for this year's DOA tournament" Kasumi said as she remembered.

"Eh! This little fellah? Boy they sure pick em young nowadays uh? Well can't say much but you really are a though sun o' bitch, and you missy... I hope you give a gud show for us all little missy... now then since we are all good and fed how bout we all skedaddle out of this here joint?" Bass said with a smirk.

After Bass paid the bill (Naruto was taken by just how expensive the meal was... to be fair this was a 5 forks and knives restaurant) they all left, Kasumi was with Naruto for the entire evening...

Kasumi was taken by the young blond boy (they were the same age, Naruto being older by a few months) and they enjoyed each others company.

After a while Naruto and Kasumi parted ways... he walked back to his hotel...

He felt a cold shiver down his spine... then he saw black feathers... and the shine of steel.

Naruto vanished as a log took his place and was slashed in half vertically.

"Damn that was close... WHAT'S YOUR DEAL MAN!" Naruto yelled pointing at the person with a sword on his hand.

He looked like a ninja... his outfit was armored and had a mask on his face... his eyes where deep blue... but held a controlled rage in them as he faced the boy...

Naruto then pulled his sleeve up and showed a small tattoo in his arm... concentrating a bit he pulled out a lot of kunai strapped to a cable, he pulled a kunai and parried the sword.

The ninja was Ryu Hayabuza... leader of the Dragon Ninja, also the friend of Hayate, and he was furious.

Hayabuza narrowed his eyes... a older style ninja that uses chakra... this would be interesting...

He would not allow anyone to get close to her... the princess... his best friend's sister and secret crush..

Naruto then vanished and got inside Hayabuza's defense and slashed at him.

He vanished in a plume of black feathers.

"You sneaky bastard aren't you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes searching for the ninja.

Hayabuza then appeared over him... Naruto jumped back and twisted himself as the twirled he threw a barrage of kunais away towards the black ninja, he threw shurikens that blocked and parried the kunai.

Naruto jumped and got behind Hayabuza and threw him sky-high.

"This is a move from an old bastard of a friend... but I'll do it to you... don't die on me now" Naruto roared as he twirled in the air

"SHI-SHI RENDAN!" Naruto yelled as he used the combo from his old friend and rival.

Hayabuza landed in the concrete and made a giant crater.

He looked at Naruto and vanished in a plume of black feathers "ORAAAHHH!" he yelled as he threw a spinning flying kick.

Naruto was flung into an adjacent building.

The black ninja vanished.

"Now what's going on round here..." A female voice said.

Naruto was on head-first to the floor... his legs up as he saw the curvaceous young body of a young girl with black hair and a beautiful milky skin.

Naruto recognized the girl... it was the one on the beach... and the one in the picture Helena send him.

Naruto did the only intelligent thing he could do...

"Uhmm... hi?" Naruto said.

The girl had only a towel being held by her hand... the wind picked up...

She shivered.

Naruto did the only thing he could do...

He then blushed.

The girl shivered... whether it was rage or embarrassment Naruto would know soon enough...

"HENTAI! ECCHI!" the girl yelled as she threw miscellaneous objects at Naruto... hitting him square in the face.

"AAHH! CH-CHOTTO! MATTE!" Naruto yelled but the girl was not hearing any of it.

"WAIT! HE-HELENA... Helena-nee send me here!... I just got thrown here by some ninja dude… I SAID WAIT!" Naruto said as an alarm clock hit him square in the face.

Kokoro blinked.

"KYAAH! STOP STARING!" Kokoro said as she hid behind the door of the bathroom.

"Just put something on... I'll leave you to your... things" Naruto said as he jumped from the hole he made as he nursed he nursed

"AH! WAIT THIS IS THE 20th FLOOR!" Kokoro yelled

She looked out the hole in the wall... to see the blond boy standing in the wall... as he was stuck to it and defying gravity

"YOU STILL NAKED! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Naruto yelled.

The girl yelped and returned to her room and put on a miniskirt, her black laced panties and a low cut shirt.

Naruto popped out from the hole (just his head) "you decent?" Naruto asked

"Uhu… sorry about that" Kokoro said with a slight pout and a slight shame on her face.

"You said Helena-neesan send you here… who are you?" Kokoro asked

"Uzumaki-Naruto… current ronin-nin and wandering sage, at your service" he introduced himself "And she asked me to keep an eye on you"

She looked at the boy… she blushed… he looked handsome… and had a certain feral quality on him.

"I am staying at the hotel… I am on room 235… so if you need anything just call me or knock on my door ok?, here take this" Naruto said as he handed her a 3 pronged kunai.

"What's this for?" she asked confused.

"Throw this if you ever in trouble and I will be there to help you" Naruto said with a smile.

She hanged the kunai around her neck and smiled.

"Don't worry… I 'll keep you safe… so I'll see you in the tournament" Naruto said with a grin.

"EH! You… YOU ARE IN THE TOURNAMENT?" Kokoro yelled in shock.

"Yeah… I am" Naruto said "I wanna see where I stack against you people from the previous DOA tournament" Naruto said

"I-I see" Kokoro said with a slight blush.

"Anyways I better get going... and... you MIGHT wanna call someone about the hole in here..." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"And just WHO was responsible for THAT?" She said with a slight glare

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Well... how about you use my room? You can use the bed, this is my fault after all" Naruto said

"Technically I am partially responsible... not like she would believe me that another ninja did this" Naruto said as he clenched his fist promising to avenge himself.

Naruto helped her and help her by carrying her luggage as she spoke with the manager about the "incident"

After she got set up Naruto took to the couch... however Kokoro looked at him, and pulled the covers a bit to her face "Uhmm... if-if you want... we can.. uhmm... share, this bed is... big enough" Kokoro said

Naruto blinked, he never expected someone to say THAT... he was joking when he pulled that with Ayane.

"Ermm... that's ok... I don't really want anything happening" Naruto blushed.

"Ah...o... OK" Kokoro said.

Naruto did not sleep well that night... he was sure kami was setting hi up.

Also he didn't even want to begin considering what would Elena would do to him if he ever touched her sister...

Not to mention the engagement with the two ninja girls.

"_Urg... this is too much_" Naruto groaned

and so he sleep as well as he could... all things considered... tomorrow would be the opening day for the Dead or Alive tournament.

**The next morning**

Kokoro woke up, she stretched out as the rays of the sun filtered in, she saw the image of the young boy.

At first she was going to attack, but remembered the happenings of last night.

Naruto then woke up... "urghhh... uh? Who... wha... oh... right... Kokoro, right?" Naruto said as he woke up feeling groggy and still a bit sleepy.

"Uhmm, you wanna shower first or what?" Naruto asked

She nodded as she went in and took her clothes off... she leaned a bit to poke her head out "No peeking" she said as she went in and turned the hot faucet and steam begun to rise.

Naruto then looked for his own change of clothes to use... he pulled out his orange outfit and his red coat... and his sandals. He set them apart as he readied a couple of seals on his body to store weapons and put his explosive seals and other stuff inside them.

Kokoro finished her bath and saw Naruto drawing symbols and images on his body...

"Ano... Naruto, what are those things you are drawing?" Kokoro asked

"Eh? This? Oh this are just seals for my body, just preparing for the fights" Naruto said with a smile.

"oh" Kokoro said, she didn't get it but she did not ask any more.

Naruto got into the shower and woke up fully.

Naruto then got his clothes and got ready.

"Wanna head down for something to eat?" Naruto asked

Kokoro nodded as they went down to eat some breakfast before the limo would pick them up.

Once they got to the main hall they saw all the contestants...

He saw the black ninja, and they got into a staring contest, filled with hatred.

There was another man in there... Naruto recognized him... it was the leader of the shinobi on Kasumi's old village and his (possible) brother in law.

He had a hard stare on him as well.

"_So much for a family reunion_" Naruto thought

Ayane looked at Naruto with a strong glare... and.. wait... was that a blush?

"_eh... oh... oh... OH!...aaaww... this... this is SO not good_" Naruto thought... he was going to get it... and get it bad.

Naruto saw also a buxom blonde woman, and Bass (He guessed correctly that the woman was Tina, his daughter) and also.

"_Aww crap... the crazy assassin bitch_" Naruto said as he tried to hide from her.

Then there was a blonde kid there, as well as a white haired man... who stank of booze.

A tall black guy with a green Mohawk, a cute girl with buns and a china dress, a dude who had a hairstyle like one of a bird... a cute girl with brown hair, and a dark skinned lady with a rather exotic, a big burly man, and another one with a commando like outfit.

"Wow... so many people... I liking this" Naruto said as he smirked.

After eating (And getting glares from team ninja) they got out and awaited for the limo...

However...

"Wait right there you little bastard"a voice yelled as she hold him by his collar.

"Aww... crap" Naruto said as he turned around to find a rather furious Ayane.

And she was blushing.

And glaring at him.

"Why... after all this time... WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Ayane said as she pulled him closer.

"I... didn't want to force anything onto you... I wanted to know you better, and you know me before anything... but I guess the cat's out of the bag eh? Your brother and your other ninja friend are giving me the "evil eye" for a long time" Naruto said while looking sheepishly.

"What did you expect, you are also engaged... **with her**" Ayane said with anger "As if I couldn't be enough" she said with a scoff.

"Woah... wait... back up a bit... enough?" Naruto said.

*poof BANG*

Ayane punched Naruto in the face for her own slip of the tongue

"Wow... too much like Sakura" Naruto said as he blinked

He then summoned a toad and wrote a message back home... it was simple... concise and to the point...

**Konoha**

"NARUTO IS WHAAAAAAAT!" Sakura yelled, making Tsunade, and Shizune cover her ears, Hinata laid on the floor after fainting due to the news and the hyperventilation it caused.

"Apparently it was set up before he was born... the third had some papers... but they never came to light until now, due to Naruto's unwittingly finding out about it, however it is still HIS decision whether to marry them or not" Tsunade said trying to calm Sakura's ire while Shizune was trying to revive Hinata.

"That's it! We are bringing his ass back to Konoha!" Sakura said as she left to pack.

Hinata woke up and also followed suit... tough a bit wobbly after standing up so fast.

Kakashi appeared by the door after the girls left "Wow... what caused this commotion?" Kakashi asked looking bored.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation "Sit down... this is going to be a doozy" she said

**5 minutes later**

"Wait... and he" Kakashi said

"Yes"

"And then sensei did..."

"That's it"

"Oh... Oh kami... and the girls?"

"I think Sakura will try castrating him... Hinata... I don't know"

"I have a request Tsunade-sama" Kakashi siad

She held out some papers for Kakashi

"I am one step ahead of you kid... go knock yourself out" Tsunade said

Kakashi smiled like a kid on xmas.

**With Naruto**

He shivered rather violently and the black dude saw this "Hey kid? You ok man? Not having cold feet are you?" he said with a smirk.

"No... I just... I think I got a horrible bad feeling about something bad going to happen" Naruto said.

"No problems man... we are smack in the middle of the biggest principality in the world... in a combat tournament little man... you sure up to it?" he said

"We will find out won't we?" Naruto said with a grin of his own.

The black dude chuckled "I like your style kid, name's Zack" he introduced himself

"Uzumaki Naruto, yorosku!" he said with a grin as they shook hands.

After they got out of the limo they stepped into a gigantic arena/coliseum.

And people all over the world tuned to watch the start of the legendary Dead or Alive tournament

"I am Helena Douglas, Daughter of Fame Douglas, I welcome you all to the DOA tournament... without further ado... please welcome your contestants" said her voice on the mc.

And all the fighters walked in one by one...

the tension was up... and the event was set... the actors took the stage to act in a glorious play of battle.

To show supremacy, who is the strongest.

To get the cash and fame.

To get answers...

To find love

To win

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Dead or Alive: Biju's Plight

Chapter 4: Tournament starts!

"The Dead or Alive Tournament starts! All contestants will please enter" Helena said on the big ass screen.

They entered a small building and they were given armbands... on it was an LCD screen.

Naruto and some of the other contestants looked at it.

"This bracelets will keep up with your vitals and will show you who you are to fight... the fights will be randomly selected you will have to meet with your opponent at the designated area" Helena said.

Naruto looked at the other contestants... he saw a rather odd person... an armored person came in sight.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but paid not much attention... just another weirdo more to the bunch.

"The fight will start an hour from now so all contestants please use the facilities as you'd please" Helena said as the monitor shut off.

"She sure knows how to make an entrance" Naruto said taking this scene to memory to use it sometime.

Naruto looked around as his locator wristband beppeed...

"Opponent: Gen Fu, Location: South Boulevard Beach fight to start in T minus 40" the electronic voice said.

An image of his opponent flared on the little screen...

"Great... an old man" Naruto mumbled.

Naruto looked for the location of his next fight...

He was unaware that there was a black cad ninja and a white clad ninja looking at him and shadowing him.

"Hayate... what should we do about the young boy?" Hayabusa asked

"I might not like this... however my family has agreed... this arrangement was long before I had been born... the one who did the arrangement was between my late father and the late leader of Konoha the Yodaime Hokage... the deal has been made... and I can't stop it... as much as I hate giving away my sisters to a complete stranger" Hayate said.

"Do you want me to deal with him?" Hayabusa asked

"make him... reconsider this arrangement" Hayate said

"At once" he said as he vanished in black feathers.

**Somewhere else**

Helena Douglass looked at the screen and saw the first fight to be...

The young boy had... for a lack of words picked her interest...

His energy and personality... it reminded her of that woman... the one who protected her and her mother so many years ago...

"_No... I can't allow myself to relive those times... I have much to do... I can sleep and dream all I want once I am dead_" she thought to herself as she steeled herself.

She took a deep breath as she walked to the elevator in the room and went down where a limo was waiting for her to take her to the place the fight was to take place at.

"I want to see this boy in action... for some reason, he feels... familiar" she said to herself

"You do KNOW that could be taken dangerously out of context right? With your binge drinking you had a few nights ago for example... since you didn't remember what happened that night... I found your bra by the way" Her driver said.

Helena blushed and glared at her driver as she closed the window.

"aww... don't be like that Lady Helena" the driver said with a slight chuckle.

They drove to the towards the beach as Helena changed into her bathing suit.

They reached their destination rather swiftly.

She exited the limo with grace and elegance as she looked left and right... her sunglasses reflected the light of the sun.

"Now... to watch the fight, Helena said as she sat down on her VIP seats"

**With Gen fu**

Gen fu was walking on the beach waiting for his opponent... he had come once more only for single thing... to test his disciple and pass unto him the hopes and techniques that his ancestors developed, his young disciple was a prodigy, but besides he worker just as hard as he was a genius.

"Where is that young punk kid?... making his elders wait" he grumbled as he looked around

"You know is not nice to talk about people behind their backs... I thought you elders knew better" Naruto said as he appeared just behind him.

By pure reaction he spun and did an iron fist claw move on him since he suddenly appeared with no sound as an assassin would.

Naruto jumped back as he blocked the strike...

his arm went numb and he whistled...

"For an old man you are pretty strong and springy" Naruto said with a smirk as he shook his arms to shake the numbness off.

**Normal point of view**

A giant screen popped up from the ocean as people flocked over and were all heated up and chanting waiting for the fight to start.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself.

He got into a ready stance. A voice boomed

"ARE YOU READY!... FIGHT!" the female announcer yelled.

Naruto jumped back and studied the old man's movement... but they were for a lack of a better word... slow.

Naruto decided to bet it all on speed.

He shot out.

Gen Fu apparently expected this and countered him by slamming his fist into his chest.

Naruto felt his lungs would leave his body by that one hit.

"_No... NO WAY... It feels like Guy's peacock fist or tiger fist_" Naruto said as he landed.

He coughed a bit and landed back on his feet... but bit wobbly.

"You are a young one... but you still a greenhorn compared to me" Gen fu said

"I am not done yet... not by a long-shot" Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto cracked his neck and put himself in a toad kumite.

Gen fu raised an eyebrow... he heard of a stance like that before.

"_It can't be... that style has been long lost... the style of the frog... used by the wise man who walked the 6 paths of the world"_ Gen fu thought.

Naruto shot out... Gen fu saw him coming and blocked.

He was surprised however that he felt the hit... is as if the attack was longer than the range of his arm.

Naruto then jumped and kicked him on the face.

Gen fu never felt an attack of this magnitute... it was a blessing that his body was strong... because if it was a normal person...

"_Interesting... it seems this greenhorn isn't so green as I originally thought_" Gen fu said.

He got up and got in a horse stance. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"_So the range of his attacks are not as it seems.. it seems he can extend the range at will... so the only option is... to get point blank_" Gen fu thought as he got in front of Naruto.

Naruto cringed as he felt another powerful blow followed by a various kick attacks.

Naruto landed back as he stood up again.

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he cried out

Smoke filled the arena... there were 50 Narutos covering the arena.

"YOSH! Get ready old man! You are going to loose" Naruto said as the clones jumped in and attacked Gen Fu.

Gen Fu did not falter and attacked the clones one by one, but he was slowly getting overwhelmed by the numbers... though they had no resistance, they vanished in one hit.

However the kid had a lot of inner power and inner fire.

"_This kid... he is able to use chi... and he has so much is... staggering_" Gen fu said as he eliminated the last one...

"_And then there was one_" Gen fu said only to find the arena desolated of his foe.

"Where did he go?" he said.

No one could see him... but the referee machine still detected him in the area so the fight still went on.

Then from the sand a pair of hands came out and grabbed him and pulled

"What the-!" Gen fu said as his body was pulled down under.

"ninjutsu... this is old ninjutsu!" he said in realization.

"You loose old man... you underestimated me" Naruto said with a smirk

"Underestimated you... yes... this old man did such a thing... but.. if you think I am to loose for such a weak thing you my young friend, are poorly mistaken." Gen fu said as he used his physical strength to break out.

"Wow... remind me never to let you meet Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said as he blinked in surprise.

Gen fu charged as they both exchanged both attack and defense, the spectators where taken back, they assumed the kid was just a punk nobody, but to hold his own against Gen Fu...

Naruto kicked the on man square in the chest, however the old man's breathing training allowed him to regain his breath quicker and attack mercilessly at the boy.

Naruto blocked and parried as best as he could but the attacks were strong and some broke through.

Good thing he was reinforcing his limbs and torso with chakra,

He felt a pair of arms hit him in his shoulders, a sharp pain coursed his body.

Naruto crouched and swiped the old man off balance.

He jumped slightly to the right to avoid the incomming barrage.

His ribcage was taking quiet a punishment from the young one's attack.

Gen Fu then grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him in close and delivered a devastating kick to his chest.

Naruto was sent rolling on the floor as he gasped for air.

No more playing around. No, he shot out as he covered himself with chakra...

Naruto attacked the man mercilessly, he wanted to win... but this old man was sure making thing difficult.

"hehe... you sure are resilient old man... I like ya" Naruto said with a grin.

"And you are too playful and energetic... how old are you boy?" Gen fu asked.

"I am 16, why?" Naruto asked

"I see... truly the world belongs to the new generation... I have nothing more to teach my pupil... I know when I been bested" Gen fu said as he smirked and fell to his knee.

"Winner... Uzumaki Naruto!" the computerized voice said.

The crowd was silent... a second or two passed

Then the crowd went wild... they were cheering for him and for Gen as well...

Helena could not believe what she just saw... the boy had split himself into many copies of himself...

"_Just... like her_" Helena thought

"_Who are you really Mr. Uzumaki?"_ Helena pondered.

Naruto then helped Gen up.

"Here you go old man" Naruto said as he carried the old man to where the paramdeics where waiting for just in case.

They asked Naruto to stay to see if he could continue fighting.

"Yeah I am good" Naruto asked

The medics did not readily believe him... but after examining him they where shocked to find his wounds healing quickly.

Naruto looked at the crowd and smiled.

Helene blinked... she was sure... that boy used a technique that had a similar 'feel' to those of the women who used to protect her and her mother.

She went back to the limo and hurried back to the hotel, she needed to do some research on this boy.

"Now... where did this woman said she was from... I can barely remember her" Helena said as she put her head on her palm as trying to force herself to remember.

Her mind could see green... green leaves surrounding the young woman who was once her and her mother's protector.

She dug into the compartment in the limo and pulled a headband with a symbol etched on the metal plate on it.

"I remember... a promise I did... the woman... she told me to become strong... I will do so... and this boy... he is just like her... I will see if I can overcome her by defeating him" Helena said

Naruto went back to the hotel, even thought he had healed he was still sore.

"_**So kit... how was your time with he vixens in this land? I see you made quiet a set of possible mates... well done... if I didn't hate you or your father so I could almost say that I am proud of you... almost**_" Kyuubi said to his 'jailor'.

"_I am touched...wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATES!" _Naruto asked in shock

"_**Well of course they are your mates to be... it was a pre-arranged that you will be together... trust your old man to find you a good pair... sisters... who would have thought... you might wanna practice using kage bunshin more often hehehehe**_" Kyuubi said with a smirk

"_Ewww... you are a nasty perverted fox... ah... no... mental images... no good... I just hope I don't run into..." _Naruto thought as he bumped into...

"Ah... Naruto" a girlish voice said.

It was Kasumi.

"_Oh boy... no nasty thoughts no nasty thoughts... not a pervert... not a..." _Naruto repeated the mantra only to see himself trailing her body with his eyes... her outfit left almost NOTHING to imagination.

"_**SCORE!**_" The old demon fox said as the boy had a small tickle of blood trickling his nose.

She was looking a bit giddy

"I saw your fight, it was amassing!" she said as she held his arm.

"_Breasts... soft... spongy... can't think...straight... must think... ponies... magical ponies... think anything but not how soft they are_" Naruto said as he paniked.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit out of it" Kasumi said.

"No... I am fine... better than fine, I am well" Naruto said as he cringed a bit from the pain.

"No... you are not... show me your room..." Kasumi said

Naruto wanted nothing better but to leave but the girl was as stubborn as he was.

Naruto lead her to his room and Kasumi said some words that made the blonde nearly pass out.

"Take off your clothes" she said

"_**Wow... the girls sure is a fast worker**_" Kyuubi said astonished.

Naruto blushed.

She then put him to the bed and pulled a needle and poked him

"_What?/__**what**_" Both Naruto and Kyuubi thought as his body begun to feel more relaxed.

"Don't worry is only acupuncture" she said as she jabbed another needle.

Naruto winced a bit but it felt good, his muscles relaxed and felt better.

"wow... Kasumi you are so good... I barely felt anything... but I feel so refreshed..." Naruto said

**Just outside his room**

Ayane was walking to congratulate Naruto on his fight with Genfu, she was impressed, however he heard some moaning.

She was not sure what was going on… but she lightly opened the door.

Kasumi was on top of Naruto… and he was moaning pleasurably.

Ayane blushed and then slowly closed the floor.

"_Of course he would go for her… after all… she is the princess of the clan… who would like to go with me? I am an outcast after all_" Ayane thought as she felt a burning sensation in her eyes.

**Flashback**

"I know the pain of loneliness and despair… you and I… we share more in common than you think" Naruto said to her.

**Flashback end**

"_You liar… you say what I wanted to hear… yet there you are with my… with HER…_" Ayane thought to herself.

A single drop of water fell from her face and landed on the carpet bellow.

"_I… am crying? That bastard… I swore to myself I would never cry… not anymore… I will show him… just witch of us is the better one"_ Ayane silently thought as she walked away with anger in her heart.

**Back with Naruto**

"Wow… that was amassing… I feel so relaxed… thanks Kasumi" Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem… I am glad I helped you" Kasumi said with a tender smile

"So… who is the next match?" Naruto asked.

"Is not for a couple of hours… you should rest a bit" Kasumi said.

Naruto grunted in agreement.

"I will turn in for the night, take care of yourself" Naruto said

Kasumi nodded and gently opened the door and left

And Naruto turned in for a while… as he wanted to see the fights as well.

A few hours passed by and Naruto woke up from a beeping sound.

"Uhmm… Tina Armstrong VS Leon Interesting." Naruto said.

He got to the bathroom and got all prepped up to watch the fight.

"And is in Casino Venus… that's… just a mile and a half from here… excellent" Naruto said as he got out of the window and jumped into the night.

Chapter end


End file.
